


Reaching For Conformity

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee hadn't wanted to be part of a matching set, so she ran away to the circus. It seemed to help at the time, but now she knew better. There was safety in numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching For Conformity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "electrocution" box on my [hc_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) card.

Ty Lee hadn't wanted to be part of a matching set, so she ran away to the circus. It seemed to help at the time, but now she knew better. There was safety in numbers. There was safety in conformity. If you didn't stand out, you wouldn't be noticed.

Azula had been hurt by her defection. She had been unsure of herself for a while, brittle about the edges when she thought no one was looking. For Mai and Ty Lee to betray her had shattered her. And now to save face, she was doing their tortures herself. Ty Lee could tell it was wearing her down. She called herself a monster, but she still had feelings. She still needed to be loved.

The lightning arced across the room and landed on Ty Lee's bare stomach. It singed whatever hair was left and burned the sweat from her skin. Azula used to use tiny electrical charges to stimulate her, to try to get Ty Lee wet and waiting for her. Azula was subverting that now, singeing her with the current before sliding her fingers in without preparation. Ty Lee cried out behind the gag, pulling at the bonds at held her in place.

"You may think you didn't hurt me," Azula said, voice hard and eyes distant. "But you betrayed me. You betrayed your Princess. _Treason._ You betrayed _me,_ and for _nothing."_

Not for nothing, Ty Lee wanted to say. _You would have killed each other._

But Azula bit her nipples, a parody of the old love bites, dry fingers moving inside of her. Ty Lee let out a whimper of pain. Some days, it would be enough to make Azula stop. Others, it wouldn't be.

Today was one of those days. Azula stopped and looked at Ty Lee. "I wanted you for so long. You shouldn't have run from me."

_I couldn't have stayed,_ Ty Lee would have said if she could. _You would have swallowed me whole._

But of course, Azula did that anyway.

Azula slicked her fingers with lube and slid them back inside of Ty Lee. She licked the red welts on her bared stomach, soothing them with the flat of her tongue. "I want to believe you," Azula crooned, as if Ty Lee had said something. "But it's not safe. You've betrayed me once, you'll do it again." She moved her slicked fingers inside of Ty Lee, chuckling when the bound girl tilted her hips up to ask for more.

A jolt of electricity hit Ty Lee's clit, and the girl howled behind her gag as the intense orgasm hit her. Azula worked her fingers inside of Ty Lee, back and forth, slick and warm. Her mouth was fastened over a breast, licking and sucking it in time with her thrusts. Azula sent more little jolts of lightning along Ty Lee's clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her. Azula didn't stop until Ty Lee was nearly sobbing, Azula's breath on her oversensitized clit almost enough to make her come. Azula dipped her head between Ty Lee's spread legs, running her tongue along the folds to lap up her juices. Ty Lee cried out in pleasure and shuddered again when Azula kissed her clit. She lay there spent when Azula removed the gag and bonds.

"You belong to me," Azula hissed. "No one else."

Azula thought Ty Lee betrayed her to be with Mai, when it was clear that Mai was in love with Zuko. Ty Lee had just wanted her friends to stop fighting and stay alive. But Azula was jealous and crazed, the veneer of civility cracking further every day. Without May and Ty Lee to balance her, Azula was floundering beneath the weight of her own paranoia and anger.

Ty Lee was tossed back into her cell, disheveled and smelling of sex. The guards leered at her, but they knew better than to touch her or Mai.

One of the Kyoshi warriors helped to bathe her and comb her hair. They all had their own style about them, but Ty Lee knew the makeup and uniforms made them look like dolls. She had made fun of them for that before, and knew that it would make her part of a matching set if she ever joined them.

The prospect wasn't as nauseating as it used to be.

"Thank you," Ty Lee murmured, voice hoarse.

The warrior began to talk, telling Ty Lee about practice sessions, the meanings behind the attire and the sameness. It was protection and companionship, a sisterhood bound to protect the innocent.

Ty Lee sobbed, clutching the warrior girl. "Can I join you?" she asked. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be special anymore."

"All of us are special," the girl said gently. "I can make wonderful unagi rolls. Maki plays the harp. Siri can draw so well the people seem to breathe on the page. Kida could probably match you in acrobatics." The warrior smiled. "Our talents make us special. Our love makes us important."

Ty Lee nodded. She knew love was important. Azula was falling apart without her, was driving herself mad with doubt.

"Can I be like you? I can block bending."

The warriors all murmured in appreciation of that skill. "Why don't we train together in the courtyard today?"

Ty Lee smiled. It would be good to belong to a group again. There was safety in numbers, safety in a group. It would be good to feel safe again, especially in this place.

End.


End file.
